leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Udyr/Development
Udyr, the Spirit Walker Udyr is a martial arts champion based around 4 fighting stances: Tiger, Turtle, Bear, and Phoenix. Each form has an activation effect and a persistent effect. The persistent effects ensure that each stance fulfills a different role, while the activation effects encourage Udyr to constantly switch as the battlefield changes. Udyr is a champion with 4 basic abilities, and no ultimate (a groundbreaking skillset in the League of Legends!), allowing players to choose which abilities are worth maxing out based on how the game has evolved.http://pc.ign.com/articles/104/1049824p1.html IGN on Udyr Roar into battle as Spirit Guard Udyr Enhance your experience with an evolving model that transforms as you reach max rank in each stance, new spell effects and animations across all four forms, as well as new VO and sound effects. Vanquish your prey with unique kill effects on minions, champions, and, for the first time, neutral monsters. You can become one with the four eternal spirits as Spirit Guard Udyr for just 1950 RP for four days after release. For those who haven't yet unlocked Udyr, a bundle will be available for 2295 RP. When the sale ends, Spirit Guard Udyr will return to his regular price of 3250 RP. The Phoenix= "Heart of Flame" In his core, Udyr has become one with the four eternal spirits. Conquer the blaze that burns within the phoenix and consume your enemies in fire. |-| The Bear= "Power Without Bounds" The fury of the wild emboldens Udyr; embrace the power of the bear and maul opponents with massive stunning blows. |-| The Tiger= "Wrath of Nature" The mantle of spirit guardian has passed to Udyr. Channel the ferocity of the tiger and sate your feral hunger with rapid slashing attacks. |-| The Turtle= "Unbreakable Will" Imbued with the most primal aspects of the spirits, Udyr transforms on the battlefield. Armor yourself with the unyielding shell of the turtle and absorb enemy strikes on your shield. You're cordially invited to a soirée! BY RIOT PARADOX For the past year, you've reminded us over and over (and over) of something we once released. You bombarded everything from Twitter to telegraphs and overwhelmed computer repair shops with shattered caps lock keys. The time has come. This March 32, we're releasing a suite of silly skins. Dress up with Nasus, Udyr, Soraka, and Nami for a party of the ages! Media Music= ;Related Themes |-|Videos= |-|Gallery= Udyr Spirit Guard concept 1.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Udyr Spirit Guard concept 2.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Udyr Spirit Guard concept 3.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr model 3 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Udyr Spirit Guard concept 4.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr model 4 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Udyr Spirit Guard comic 1.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr comic 1 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr Spirit Guard comic 2.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr comic 2 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr Spirit Guard comic 3.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr comic 3 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr Spirit Guard comic 4.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr comic 4 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr Spirit Guard comic 5.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr comic 5 (by Artists Tony Washington and Jonboy Meyers) Udyr SpiritGuard 3D model 01.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr 3D Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard 3D model 02.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr 3D Model 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard 3D model 03.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr 3D Model 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard 3D model 04.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr 3D Model 4 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard 3D model 05.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr 3D Model 5 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard 3D model 06.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr 3D Model 6 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard 3D model 07.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr 3D Model 7 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Udyr SpiritGuard 3D model 08.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr 3D Model 8 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Category:Champion development Category:Udyr de:Udyr/Development